Perdónenme
by stardeldestino15
Summary: No es solo una despedida es un nuevo comienzo para todos. Carta de despedida de una joven.
1. Uno

Perdóname madre por no ser una buena hija, por tener malas calificaciones, mentirte y pedirte dinero diciendo que voy a clases cuando hago todo lo contrario como me siento en un parque y empiezo a jugar. Ver imágenes graciosas, pensar en muchas cosas pero no estudiar. Perdóname padre por decepcionarte, por mentirte y no querer iniciar una conversación contigo porque finges conocerme. Perdónenme tanto por no ser la hija que siempre desearía. Alguien con un futuro, un trabajo estable, una carrera universitaria, por no ser mis hermanos. Por rendirse fácilmente; porque no me gusta ni me siento ni quiero, ni me siento mal. Perdónenme hermanos quise pasar más tiempo con ustedes por cuestiones de la vida no podre más. No soy la hija perfecta, el grupo amplio de amigos, la que no tiene el miedo a nada ya nadie, por no decir las cosas de frente, no luchar por mis sueños y metas sin embargo, no tengo un motivo porque vivir. Me siento solo a pesar de tener muchos amigos y la persona que amaba, decaigo fácilmente sin poder levantarme e intentarlo de nuevo simplemente no puedo quitar las palabras "no puedo" de mi cabeza. Me atormenta estar en esta etapa de mi vida, donde no sé quién soy o cual es el propósito de mi existencia ¿Qué debería sentir o decir? Para ti es simple decir que solo quiero llamar la atención, estoy en mis días y que puedo seguir suena fácil decirlo, solo son palabras. Discúlpame si alguna vez te alce la voz, golpee o destruí con mis comentarios tal vez no me di cuenta de lo que pudiste haber sentido. Perdóname amor mío si alguna vez juré que nunca te dejaría, que ese día no llegaría. No cumplí con mi promesa y fue lo primero que hice. Lo siento si alguna vez mentí o puse excusas para no hacer algo que no quería porque todos saben que soy la persona más perezosa que pueda existir. Jamás será tarde para pedir perdón, para comenzar otra vez ni decir que equivoque. La cuestión sería que decidieras perdonarme o no a quien sea que haya herido con mis palabras o acciones, a quienes les hice promesas falsas. Ahora perdóname si te dije que todo cambiaría y nos veríamos mañana tal vez la última vez que podamos vernos sea cuando mi cuerpo sea enterrado bajo tierra o mis cenizas sean llevadas por el viento entonces podremos darnos el último adiós. Perdónenme pero es mi vida y soy quien decido que hacer con ella, tiempo atrás había investigado sobre formas de morir sin sufrimientos entre ellas encontré reventar mis venas con una jeringa vacía el aire de esta entraría y así explotarían, no sentiría el dolor. Otra forma seria estar en una habitación llena con humo, mis pulmones se llenaran de este y así dormiría plácidamente en un sueño eterno no me abre dado cuenta cuando mi corazón dejo de latir. Respecto a la formas más dramáticas y de llamar la atención tenemos por consumo de algún liquido venenoso, tirarme de un edificio de gran altura, córtame las venas de forma vertical en lugar de horizontal así garantizo que no pueda llegar al hospital viva, por último un disparo en la cabeza entre otros.

Unas de las formas de las que siempre desee morir fue ahogarme en medio del mar en un lugar donde nadie pueda rescatarme, usaría a mi favor el no saber nadar y ojalá mi cuerpo se hundiera en las profundidades donde nadie pudiera encontrarme. Obviamente dejaría una carta de despedida… claro. No piensen que esta estúpida narración lo es. Una de las últimas cosas que haría antes de irme sería dar un fuerte abrazo a mi familia, reírnos juntos con las tonterías de mis hermanos, tomar una gaseosa mientras disfrutamos de una apetitosa comida. Al terminar de comer abrazaría a mis mascotas que amo con todo mi corazón, les daría muchos besos, abrazos y comida para que sean felices. Una de las penúltimas cosas es que me despediría de mis amigos y amigas, de todas las amistades que hice este año, recordando momentos divertidos, riéndonos y llorando. Por último daría un paseo bajo la luz de luna, escuchando el sonido de las olas, agarraría de la mano a esa persona especial, nos contaríamos bromas y reiríamos a carcajadas, caminaríamos descalzos sobre la arena escuchando el movimiento de las olas. Un abrazo y un último beso serían perfecto para nuestra despedida. A punto de finalizar el día lentamente me iría metiendo al fondo del mar hasta que el agua salada me llegara más arriba de mi cuello, estaría lista para mi partida. Sea a donde vaya sería más feliz que hacer lo mismo de todos los días, esperaría que una inmensa ola me cubriera por completo sin poner resistencia alguna, con los ojos cerrados recordaría toda mi vida en segundos. Por favor no lloren por mí, no vale la pena en lo absoluto. Cuando me tuvieron con ustedes tuvieron la oportunidad de abrazarme, sentir mi calor, decirme que no me rinda y desearon que siguiera mis sueños. Lo que ustedes no sabían era que anhelada morir de una vez para quitarles un peso de encima a todos. No soy una cobarde por elegir el camino fácil, ¿Crees que es fácil dejar todo atrás y cuando llega el momento no tengo ganas de seguir resistiendo? Todos saben mis razones, vamos lo saben todo de mí, fui un libro abierto dejé que me conocieran y les conté a la mayoría mis secretos. Saben, uno de mis grandes sueños fue ser una diseñadora de modas, crearía diseños originales, también quería aprender repostería, ser escritora y poder llegar a los corazones de los demás, tener una familia, nueve hijos entre otras cosas. Ahora es mi momento, mi hora llegó. Solo pido por favor que quien encuentre esto lo comparta públicamente, tengo muchas historias que contar y todas se encuentran en mis archivos. Lo último que pido es que las compartan con los demás. Ellos tienen que saber la verdad, tienen que saber todas las razones y así les abrirán los ojos. Con mucho cariño y amor me despido de ustedes mis queridos amigos. Sean felices y no dejen que nadie más decida por ustedes. Es hora de decir adiós y así será, así es como fue. Tal vez cuando lean esto crean que es tarde pero, tranquilos estoy en un lugar mejor y sin sufrimiento. Te amo mi imposible y quiero a todos los que formaron parte de mi vida. Nos volveremos a encontrar más pronto de lo que creen. Gracias por haberme dado los mejores momentos de mi corta vida. Adiós.


	2. Dos

Si no eres mía no serás de nadie es lo que dijiste y ahora lo entiendo. Tienes razón si no estoy contigo no deseo que nadie más me bese, acaricie o me quiera. Se suponía que la única manera por la cual no podía ser tuya seria la muerte. Prefiero mil veces irme de la forma más dolorosa que estar en los brazos de otro. Tus palabras se clavaron como cuchillos en mi piel dejando cicatrices difíciles de entender.

Tan solo me haces a un lado como si nada, como una herramienta quebrada. Nunca podré llegar a la altura de la persona que se encuentra en tu corazón, sé que me olvidas y trato de encontrar la forma en que pueda seguir viviendo en tus recuerdos.

Unas de las cosas más difíciles que hice fue llorar por una persona que aún sigue viva, aunque me niego a llorarte porque no mereces mis lágrimas no puedo evitarlo. Recuerdo como conversábamos todas las noches por horas sin aburrirnos, todo era felicidad y armonía. Si te tengo a ti lo tengo todo, somos tal para cual, dos almas gemelas que estaban destinadas a encontrarse y amarse.

Nunca eh querido molestarte con mis problemas te preguntarás ¿Por qué? Las personas tienen demasiados problemas como para que alguien venga a molestarlos con los suyos, además ¿Qué tanto te puede importar lo que me pase? Si al final lo único que dirás es que todo mejorará, que todo estará bien porque te tengo a ti.

Me hicieron daño, me lastime a mí misma, entendí que soy el problema, ya lloré demasiado, fueron destruidos mis sueños y me di cuenta que estoy rota ¿Cuánto más debo sufrir para poder irme de una maldita vez? ¿Acaso debería hacerlo yo misma? Ya no soporto más, no saben cuántas ganas tengo de morir, lo siento pero no puedo seguir fingiendo que soy fuerte, cada batalla me destruye más, cada crítica me golpea más fuerte.

Siempre que veo mi reflejo encuentro más imperfecciones en mi cuerpo, nunca eh sido bonita solo veo en el espejo a un monstro con diversas cicatrices en la piel.

Y cuando pensé que por fin había superado esto volví a decaer. Cada corte se vuelve más profundo, mis lágrimas son difíciles de contener, no es fácil fingir que sonrió porque soy feliz cuando por dentro estoy destruida.

Lo peor es que ya no tengo ganas de seguir en este mundo lleno de dolor y ningún motivo por el cual quedarme. La razón que encontraba para seguir viviendo eras tú y ahora que te has ido ya no tengo nada. Suelo caer en la depresión queriendo abrazar muy fuerte a la persona que más amo sin embargo él se ha ido. Sé que pronto dejaré de sufrir y llorar. La muerte será solo el comienzo para mí.

Hoy tuve una pesadilla la persona que más amaba me abandonaba, con una sonrisa en el rostro se alejaba con alguien más. No pude evitar derramar mis lágrimas pero creo que si eso te hace feliz yo también lo estaré. Lo entiendo buscaste en otra lo que nunca pude darte. Lamento no haber sido cariñosa contigo ni poder mirarte a los ojos y decirte lo que realmente siento. Estoy segura de que la persona que elegiste puede decirlo sin problemas. Aunque mi esfuerzo de intentar mirarte a los ojos y decirte pocas palabras no fue suficiente al menos lo intente. Estoy completamente segura de que con ella serás muy feliz después de todo ella es hermosa, sus ojos hacen parecer que las estrellas no brillan, te perdiste en su mirada, ella está a tu altura, es bella por dentro y muy segura de sí misma. Es perfecta para ti en cambio yo… estoy en la oscuridad en un lugar horrible del que no puedo salir. No tengo nada que ofrecerte solo una depresión constante y uno que otro verso al reverso de mis ganas de matarme.

Algo que siempre eh creído es que los suicidas no son cobardes, estoy segura de que si te doy una navaja y te digo córtate no te atreverías a hacerlo simplemente por el hecho de que duele ¿Quién es el cobarde? ¿Tú o yo?

Quiero morirme y que todos se vayan a la mierda, el estrés poco a poco me consume y la mente me destruye… Necesito que me abraces fuerte por última vez ¿Puedes hacerlo por favor? Solo hazlo y vuelve a decirme lo de siempre, que me quieres pero no me puedes tener. No niegues con tus labios lo que tus ojos gritan. Juntos hacemos magia y separados solo desastres. Juntos somos poesía y separados puro cuento. Nosotros detenemos el tiempo y cuando nos separamos se alargan los años.

El amor entre un psicópata y un suicida es lo más lindo que hay, él mataría por ella y ella moriría por él.

Siempre fui una chica llena de miedos e inseguridades pero no te preocupes estaré bien, vivirás por siempre en mi corazón prometo que nunca te olvidaré. Espero que cuando deje de existir no llores por mí, para ser sincera no creo que llores. Solo quisiera que recuerdes las cosas buenas y no los amargos recuerdos. Estaré atada al infierno sabias perfectamente que mirándome a los ojos era donde se escondían mis demonios. Tal vez nunca estuviste enamorado de mí, solo amabas la forma en la que te hacía sentir. Como eras el centro de mi mundo, porque lo eras. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti mi imposible. Estamos tan cerca pero tan lejos amor mío. Siempre fue difícil expresar mis sentimientos de verdad lo lamento. No creo que muchas personas lean esto, si en caso lo hagan déjenme decirles que será demasiado tarde. Lo último que estoy haciendo es escuchar música y escribiendo esto. Lo último que siento es como caen mis lágrimas en mi rostro mientras estoy cómodamente en mi cama, a mi corazón en el cual mis latidos van siendo cada vez más lentos como si se fuera a detener. No podrán lastimarme más porque no estaré, es la hora de decir adiós…


End file.
